Dreams
by vicky271
Summary: Three stories. Four sisters. Each one affected by the death of their parents; they sought out to continue their legacy and create their own. But with change comes new obstacles, things that will build on to their dreams, or tear them apart. Several Harvest Moon pairings in this story including Claire (Gray) , Jill (Trent), Akari (Chase) and Chelsea (Vaughn).


Hello everyone! I wanted to try something...different than a normal fanfiction. I noticed that I got bored with one specific storyline so I thought...why not change that!? LOL! So I decided to try what I call a "Combined Storyline". Pretty much there are three different storylines going on...from DIFFERENT Harvest Moon Games. But each main character is connected to one another in a way, so this prologue will be dedicated to showing you HOW and creating the situation each of the characters are in.

There is a Prologue in this chapter, so scroll down if you don't want to read this crap. But i'm going to begin by introducing the characters in storylines just so we know who we are dealing with going into the story :)

**Hope**

Chelsea finds herself washed up on an island after a violent boat accident leaves her stranded away from everyone she knows. Things get more complicated when she gets tangled with Vaughn, the animal dealer, and can't help but allow her curiousity to push her to keep talking to him.

The main characters in this fanfiction are **Chelsea** (23) and **Vaughn.  
**

**Catch a Falling Star**

Claire and Jill stayed behind in Forget-Me-Not Valley to take care of their families farm while they went on vacation with their older sister. After getting word that their family was lost in an accident, Claire and Jill are forced to take over the entire farm.

The main characters in this fanfiction are **Jill** (21), **Trent**, **Claire** (22) and **Gray**.

**Angel Cake**

Hikari, tired of her families insistance on taking over the farm, moved to Castanet in order to pursue her dreams of becoming a cook. Low and behold she ends up being...a farmer, but not before she gets a job at the local bar.

The main characters in this fanfiction are **Akari **(25) and **Chase**.

* * *

So here are all three stories; I have a lot to come up with. This won't be complicated, don't worry :) The three Harvest Moon Games I'm using are **Sunshine Islands**, **Harvest Moon DS Cute**, and** Animal Parade**.

Without further ado, I will begin to write this awesome prologue! PREPARE YOURSELVES!

**Prologue:** Crashed Dreams

The sun set over the horizon, declaring the end of another fullfilling and beautiful day. Nothing could be more amazing than the sound of crickets, and the sight of the starry sky with the large gorious moon in the centre. Or the shadows that skimmed the ground, and gave shade to those who wanted a relief from the heat of the night.

Forget-Me-Not Valley was a quiet little town with little excitement; the town was nothing but a small hole in the map. Few knew of this beloved country; of the river that ran down through it to the ocean, of the sweet homes and places to go, and of the large farm that kept this little town together. Above all, few knew of the large family that kept THIS town on its feet.

Lillian had been a busy women, raising her family with her husband Cam after leaving Bluebell and Konohana after the towns path that use to be seperated by large boulders were removed. When peace had been restored, Lillian remembered feeling like she needed to leave for somewhere else...and then one night, she left her home, Bluebell, with her new husband Cam for another place. Fate brought them to Forget-Me-Not Valley.

It didn't take too long before the villagers gave Lillian the farmland with the hopes she would help restore the village, and of course, Lillian felt slightly annoyed. She was trying to escape this. But something about this beautiful village kept her there.

She worked hard to bring back the Harvest Sprites, and to expand her home. Not long after buying the double bed, Lillian went into labour with her first child. Cam named her Akari, a Japanese name more or less. It was funny he would chose that name, he wasn't from Konohana, which was based on Chinese setting. More or less, it wasn't the english name Lillian had thought her husband would pick out for her. Akari, according to her husband, meant "light" or "glimmer".

But little Akari proved to be a trouper...and someone of whom Lillian didn't expect. Her first words weren't "Mama" or "Papa" but "food". From that first word, Lillian knew her child would have no passion for farming whatsoever.

When Akari was two, Lillian had already created a legacy. A farming world most farmers wanted, with lots of crops and many animals. But Lillian went into labour again with another child. She chose the name Chelsea, named after her grandmother. The name had a wierd meaning, something about landing places for chalk and limestone. Lillian never understood the meaning, but she liked the name more or less.

Life got hard after that; she had to manage a large farm and two children...not to mention the next pregnancy. A year later, Lillian had another girl...Cam chose the name Claire after his mother. He had always loved that name, that's all he talked about.

Now Lillian had three young girls; and her farm load was becoming harder. Romana had started a preschool with Sebastion for the young children of the valley, and insisted on taking Akari to lighten her load. After insisting for a very long time, Lillian agreed.

After having her final little girl, Jill, Lillian declared she would not have anymore children.

Twenty years later, she was in the kitchen with Akari, getting ready for dinner.

"Claire!" Lillian called from her spot at the counter, "get your sisters! Its time for dinner!"

Cam came in, smiling at his wife and patting her on the head, "I don't know how we do it..."

She shook her head, "neither do I." A blonde haired girl appeared at the door, she smiled slightly and watched as her family continued preparing the food for dinner. "Claire, can you take this salad to the table?"

Her daughter nodded, taking the bowl out of her mothers hand and taking it to the table. It was a large pink table, very low to the ground, but enojgh space for all six familay members. As Claire placed the bowl down, the door slammed open and in pranced Jill. She dropped down on to the couch, "What's for dinner mom?"

Lillian stomped through the door, folding her arms over her chest, "You were suppose to home at 5:30!"

Jill sighed, "I had to go eet Muffy!"

"Can't Muffy wait until tomorrow? The wild dogs could have gotten you!"

Her daughter frowned, rolling her eyes, "Mom! They're only interested in animals!"

Lillian rolled her eyes, her daughter was a rebel if not at the least. She was never home on time, never listened to her AND was always hanging out with friends instead of doing work. She was way too carefree.

At that moment, Chelsea walked in and Lillian turnd her attention to her, "And where have you been?"

"Sorry mom," Chelsea held up a book, "I finished my chores this afternoon and have been on the hayloft reading. I lost track of the time,"

"Alright," Lillian smiled, "go put that away and wash up for dinner."

Jill's mouth fell open as Chelsea went towards her bed, "WHAT!? How come you let her go and not me!?"

"Because..." Lillian frowned, "you are always late for dinner. Name one time Chelsea has been late before tonight." Her daughter remained silent, glaring at the wall. Life was so unfair, "Exactly. Now go wash up." Jill glared at her mother, but jumped up and followed her sister towards her bedroom.

"Hey mom?" Akari came in, drying her hands on the towel and smiling, "I finished the cake. It's still in the oven."

"Thank you Akari, you can go wash up for dinner now." Akari nodded her head and headed towards the bedroom after placing the towel on the table.

Lillian sighed, putting her hands on her hips and reflecting, had she raised her girls right? They all were good children, even Jill who had been rebelling since she was in diapers. Even as a baby she refused to drink from her bottle or go to sleep. But...had she raised them properly?

She felt arms wrap around her waist, "Thinking?"

"Did.." Lillian trailed off, "did I raise them properly?"

Cam frowned, "What do you mean?"

Would her husband understand... "I mean...did I bring them up properly? Are they the children their suppose to be...are they good children? Did I teach them...the wrong stuff? Did I treat them properly?"

Her husband chuckled, turning her around and staring at her deeply, "Of course. Your the best mother for them, no one else would compare to you."

"But.."

Cam put his finger over her mouth, "No buts. Every parent feels that way."

Lillian nodded slowly, it had been on her mind for some time.

She sat down at the table with Cam and one by one her children emerged from the bedroom, and seated themselves at the table. Last was Jill, she frowned deeply as she seated herself next to Claire.

* * *

**Prologue for Hope**

Chelsea stood on the deck of the boat, her eyes closed and the wind pushing against her hair. Next to her was her mother Lillian, and her father Cam. "Thanks for bringing me on your vacation Mom!"

Lillian smiled, "you deserved it. You did so well on your exams! You needed a reward for all your work." She placed her hand on Chelsea's shoulder and smiled, "besides, we are going to visit Akari's new home on our way back. And we knew how much you were dying to see it."

Her daughter nodded her head, and looked back out towards the ocean, "What a beautiful scene..."

"Yes." Lillian smiled, "Reminds me of the old days."

"Mom!" Chelsea exclaimed, "I already know about the old days! You told me many times already!"

She giggled, "So I have." Lillian looked down at her watch, "I need to go check something, stay her with your father. I'll be right back." She smiled at Cam, then turned and walked towards the doors that led to the inside of the ship.

Chelsea sighed, "I bet mom's just going to check that no one has stolen anything..."

Cam laughed, "I am inclined to agree with you..."

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"What made you marry mom?" Chelsea looked over at her father, "how did you fall in love with her?" Mom had never told her that story, the one she had always wanted to hear. Sometimes she pictured it; many times her mother had taken her and her sisters to visit Bluebell and Konohana village, they were very unique and beautiful, she couldn't figure out why her mother would want to leave.

Cam smiled at his daughter, put his hands together and following her gaze to the ocean, "At first...I thought she was just some wierd chick who wanted to annoy the heck out of everyone." He smiled, "but the more I talked with her, the more I realized that I was picturing her to be someone of whom she wasn't. Inside, she was really the most amazing women, she had such a passion for living, for her farming, for the people, and she truly wanted to save everyone from another world war."

"Another war?"

"The towns were fighting." Cam frowned, "the mayors truly hated each other. If things had gone on as they were, the two towns would have eventually started to fight. But your mother..." He smiled, "found a way to bring the two towns together."

Chelsea's eyes widened, "how did she do it?"

His smile broadened, "There were four cook festivals a season. It was a competition between the two towns, and the reason the towns started to fight," Cam turned around, leaning against the railing, "each town thought their cooking was best. It led to constant arguments, and one day, the Harvest Goddess closed the passage between towns."

"It was rumoured that nothing would restore the towns relationship. They had been arguing so constantly and for so long that many had tried and given up because they felt it impossible. I grew up in Bluebell listening to the constant arguing so when I say we were getting sick of..."

"Your mother came along; rumour said when she first arrived that she had lost her memory. She never regained it, and was never able to explain to us why she had been running outside the forest in front of our town on her horse. But it never changed her personality."

"As soon as she started life with us folk in the town of Bluebell, she worked hard. Often we'd bump into each other, but it never became anything serious until she offered to assist me in finding this lost cats owner."

"That's what I love about your mom," Chelsea turned around as her father continued, "she is willing to stick her neck out for anyone."

Chelsea smiled, "Did all of us inherit something from mom?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes people tell us that we remind them of mother. What do they mean? What did we inherit?"

Cam smiled at his daughter, "You are very much like her when she was your age. She had guts, and a heart for others; pluse your hair is the same colour. Claire is a hard worker, but she is cautious, and makes sure everything is right before putting herself in a situation. Jill wants to get whatever she's doing done herself; and Akari has a passion for what she loves even if it isn't farming."

"But above all," Cam looked up towards the clouds, watching as each passed by, "you all don't give once you've started something and like your mother..." He smiled, "You are all angels from heaven." He patted his daughters head.

Chelsea's smile widened, she looked up towards the sky and tried to reflect on all the good times she had with mom. One time she took everyone to the zoo...

**Flashback**

_"Stay close now!" Lillian exclaimed as Jill ran off towards the tigers, "Jill! Get back here!"_

_Akari tugged on her mothers shirt, she was about eight now, "Mommy, can I buy something from the gift shop?"_

_"Maybe at the end," Lillian said, "can you take your Jill's hand before she gets herself killed!" Jill was three, but she was always running off somewhere, "Claire and Chelsea, please stay with mommy." The girls grabbed both her hands, and stayed close._

_A man, dressed up in a white costume with a red nose, makeup and a large coloured wig approached the girls, "Hello there!" Claire stared at him for a moment, but put herself behind Lillian's leg. Akari returned with Jill, they were holding each others hand. Jill approached the clown and took off his nose._

_She pointed to him and exclaimed, "Fake!"_

_Lillian gasped, "I'm so sorry." She took the nose out of Jill's hand and returned it to the clown, "she does that all the time."_

_The clown smiled, "Oh no!" He kneeled down, "do you like flowers?" Jill nodded slowly. He did some sort of trick with his hand, waving it around and then putting it behind his back. He brought his hand back into view and there were flowers, "For you young lady."_

_Jill grabbed it and turned around, "Flower!" She brought it to show her mother. At this point Jill was having a harder time learning words. Chelsea could vaguely remember how Jill refused to learn or do anything, but despite what she had wanted she was still learning._

_Akari looked up at the wolves, "Mommy, can we go see the wolves?"_

_After thanking the clown, Lillian brought her children towards the large cage. There was a wolf sitting on a large rock, and several running around the cage. One was close to the girls, so when Akari ran over to the cage, the animal just stared at her and continued what it had been doing, "It looks like our puppy mommy!"_

_"No! Kiera is smaller than that!" Chelsea argued._

_Jill nodded, "But it looks like a dog!" __Lillian looked at the small stand that had information about wolves; it stated that wolves were a part of the dog family and hunted in packs. Some preferred the cold, while others didn't. "They're the best animals ever!"_

_The other girls agreed, except Jill, "Panthers are the best!"_

_Lillian smiled, her girls never argued with each other. They were the kind of girls a family wanted._

_Chelsea and her sisters watched the wolves for a while longer before moving on to something else._

**Flashback End**

* * *

**Prologue for Catch a Falling Star**

Claire sat on the stool milking Flower; the oldest cow out of all the animals on her mother's farm. The poor thing was almost seven years old, and was close to having her ticker snapped. The vet from out of town had warned her mother that working Flower too hard would result in an early death, so Claire only milked her once every three days.

While she was busy at work, Jill sat on her butt in her room playing video games all day. She had no passsion for working whatsoever, and no matter how hard she was pursuaded, she refused to do anything involving manual labout. Yeah sure she did some of it while their mother was around, but once her mom turned her back, she was as lazy as a couh potatoe, possibly worse.

"Good girl," Claire patted Flower and she mooed, "that a girl."

She wiped the sweat off her forehead, already she had been working for four hours. It was amazing how her mother could do it all in half the time, she would never understand it at all. Claire turned towards the large barn, scanning how clean it was an how amazing it had become. So many upgrades and remodeling, nothing could look more grand than her mothers barn.

"Where's the ice cream?" Claire turned and saw Jill leaning against the barn doorway. She was still in her Pajama's/

Claired frowned, "We don't have any."

"Can you go buy some?"

"No."

Jill frowned, "Why not?"

"Because I'm WORKING." Claire exclaimed, "if you want ice cream, go buy it yourself."

"But-"

Claire turned her head around, "No buts!"

Her sister groaned in irritation and stormed out the door, leaving without saying goodbye. Claire sometimes didn't get her sister, why she was so lazy...so much like Rock. He was a blonde haired boy in teh valley who focused mostly on the aspect of fun. Neither of them knew what the word "work" meant if their life depended on it.

Normally mother handeled Jill, but with Akari gone to another town to settle and her parents and Chelsea off on a boat to another city, that left her in charge. Jill was the youngest, so if she disrespected Claire in any way, Claire would notifye her parents.

Just then, a knock at the door came. Claire turned her head to see Gray. She sat there for a moment, wondering why he was there...and then remembered it was Thursday. She smiled, "Hey," She went back to putting the tools away.

He walked over, "Hey. What's th' matter with your sister?"

"Oh, her..." Claire rolled her eyes, "she's mad because I wouldn't buy her ice cream."

It was really a stupid reason actually. "That's a wierd reason to get mad."

"You know Jill. The spoiled young daughter." Claire turned around, "so whats up?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to come by to let you know I was here." Gray didn't smile, "I'll be at the excavation site if you need me." He wasn't unfriendly at all, Gray was just a man of few words, or someone who wouldn't normally ascociate himself with people as often as the next guy. Sometimes Gray was so focused on impressing his grandfather, that everything else in his life didn't seem to matter. At least Claire thought that was true.

She nodded her head, trying to hide her dissapoinment, "O-okay..."

He nodded his head, then dissapeared out the door and away from Claire. She sighed; she'd loved him for as long as she could remember. But so did the Mineral Town girl who lived in the same town as him, Mary. There was no comparison, Mary was beautiful and had a beautiful posture, she was an amazing girl. But Claire was...just plain boring old Claire.

Claire shook head as she left the barn and shut it safely behind her...if love were to find her...then anything was possible.

* * *

**Prologue: Angel Cake**

"A job for a new cook?" Asked the mayor from behind his desk in town. He rubbed his bare chin, "we don't have many job applications in this town, but you might find a job at the brass bar."

Akari nodded her head, "Thank you very much!"

He smiled, "Anytime! Will you be staying in Castanet?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure yet."

"Alright." The mayor looked down towards his table, "come by later and let me know!"

The girl smiled and said her goodbyes before heading out and beginning her search for the brass bar. Since this town was so small, she assumed it would be around here somewhere. To her lucky, it only took a couple minutes before she found the sign. Slowly, she opened the door and behold a man with a black mustache stood behind a counter. He looked up at her, "I'm sorry, we're close right now."

Akari cleared her throat, "I'm looking for a...a job?" She hoped he had one for her.

"Hmm..." The man thought for a moment, "we did just hire someone else...but we could always use another cook."

She smiled, "Then..I'm hired?"

"Not so fast," The man chuckled, "I need to test your abilities. What can you make?"

"Umm..." She thought for a moment, "anything really. But I am best with deserts."

"Then cook whatever you can right now."

"Now?"

The man nodded, "Yes. Right now."

It was so sudden, but Akair thought for a moment and agreed. She went back to teh kitchen and rolled up her sleeves, and washed her hands. After taking several minutes to decide on what to cook, she decided on her mothers favourite ice cream and started. Akari didn't take long to finish, and handed him a disk of bluebrry ice cream. The man took a bite, his facial expression went neutral for a moment and it scared Akari, until a large smile widened on his lips, "this has gotta be the best ice cream I've ever tasted."

Akari smiled, "You really like it?"

"I do...I'd be a fool not to hire you."' He looked at her, "you can start tomorrow."

"Thank you!"

Finally, Akari's dreams were starting to come true. Everything she had wanted would start...but what she didn't realize was that it was bringing new difficulties as well.


End file.
